Irreplaceable
by SaiyukiSucker
Summary: A short little fic about how Rukia handles Ichigo cheating on her. * THIS IS A SONG FIC! Song is Irreplaceable by Beyonce*


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. LEAVE ME BE.

* * *

Rukia was out shopping with Matsumoto and Hinamori. She was happy with her life so far. But one thing:

"To the left

To the left"

Her boyfriend, Ichigo, was cheating on her. She sat across from Matsumoto and Hinamori at a cafe'. That sat and talked for a while. Then she broke the news:

"To the left

To the left"

Matsumoto said they should go back to Rukia's house and kick his ass. Hinamori agreed. Rukia said no. "Let him have his fun." She said smiling:

"Mmmm to the left, to the left

Everything you own in the box to the left

In the closet, that's my stuff

Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)"

They looked at her strange. "Your gonna let him do it?" Hinamori asked:

"And keep talking that mess, thats fine

Could you walk and talk, at the same time?

And it's my name thats on that jag

So go move your bags, let me call you a cab"

Just then Renji, Hitsugaya, and Hisagi walked by talking. Rukia smiled at Renji. He smiled back. After they passed Rukia got a text message:

"Standing in the front yard, telling me

How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout

How I'll never ever find a man like you

You got me twisted"

She flipped open her phone. "It's from Renji." She told her friends. They smiled:

"You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)"

They now knew her plan. 'how r u?' The text said. 'fine. u?' Rukia text:

"You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I can have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'

You're irreplaceable?"

Rukia closed her phone and waited. "Did you plan this?" Matsumoto asked:

"So go ahead and get gone

Call up that chick, and see if shes home

Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know

What did you think

I was putting you out for?

Because you was untrue

Rolling her around in the car that I bought you

Baby, drop them keys

Hurry up, before your taxi leaves"

"No. It just turned out that way." Rukia said smiling. Her phone beeped. She flipped open:

"Standing in the front yard, telling me

How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout

How I'll never ever find a man like you

You got me twisted"

'im good. meet me outside.' She read it to her friends. They all giggled. Rukia stood up putting her phone in her purse:

"You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)"

As Rukia was walking out, Hisagi and Hitsugaya walked over to Hinamori and Matsumoto:

"You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I can have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'

You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?"

Rukia smiled and walked outside. Renji was leaning against the wall on the side of the cafe':

"So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)

How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)

Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)

I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)

'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)

Replacing you is so easy"

Rukia walked over to him and they started to talk for a while. Renji smirked and placed his lips on hers:

"To the left, to the left.

To the left, to the left.

Mmmmm

To the left, to the left.

Everything you own in the box to the left"

Rukia was shocked. But kissed back and placed her hands on his chest his arms around her waist:

"To the left, to the left.

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking

You're irreplaceable?"

Rukia felt like she was in Heaven. They broke apart to catch their breath:

"You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I can have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)"

They kissed once again but in a more hungry kiss. Renji's tough went past Rukia's lips and they fought for dominance:

"You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I can have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?

You must not know 'bout me (baby)

You must not know 'bout me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute"

"Let's go to my house." Rukia said. Rukia grabbed his hand and they made their way to her house:

"You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)

'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)

I could have another you by tomorrow

Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'

You're irreplaceable?"

Rukia opened the door and walked in. She told Renji to wait in the living room. Rukia went to the bedroom where she knew Ichigo and Orihime were. She knocked on the then walked in. "Get out." She told them both. Ichigo looked at her shocked. "Rukia..?" He asked. "That's right both of you get dressed and get out my house." Rukia said and turned to walk away. She stopped at the door. "Ichigo you are so replaceable..." She said and walked out the room.

* * *

HAHA! GO RUKIA!! If you liked it please review!!


End file.
